


She Once Was a True Love of Mine

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Tony Stark/Pepper Potts - Freeform, Implied Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Interspecies Sex, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: On the ship after Titan, Nebula tries to comfort Tony and she finds much more.





	She Once Was a True Love of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're travelin' in the north country fair  
> Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline  
> Remember me to one who lives there  
> She once was a true love of mine  
> ~ Bob Dylan

Stark was not as weak as he would become eventually. Nebula had tended his wounds as best she could and helped him clean the dirt and grime of Titan from his skin. He was smaller than Quill, shorter and thinner. He appeared to be older as well. In humans, gray hair signified age and his was graying around the edges of his hair and beard. 

She had looked at him when he was naked. He was slender though he did have some musculature in his shoulders and arms. His skin was darker than Quill’s, too, sort of an olive undertone to it. The metal plate that controlled his armor was attached to his chest. He had scars around it as well, old, ugly ones. Given some of her father’s equipment, she could fix that and make it all look better. 

His sex organ didn’t look much different from Quill’s, nor most humanoid males she’d seen. She understood that it got firmer and larger when in use, but she’d never understand why males were so enamored with something as small as a penis. 

He’d noticed her watching as he bathed. 

“Ever seen a naked man before?” 

She nodded. “Quill. He is bigger than you are,” she observed. 

“Gee, thanks.” 

She wasn’t sure what offense she’d offered, but he’d been a little miffed at her words. 

In order to conserve as much fuel as possible, they did not set the temperature controls very warm and the natural temperature tended a little toward the cold. The chilly air combined with his injuries had Stark shivering quite often. 

She found some blankets in Quill’s quarters and got them for him, wrapping them around him like a monarch’s robes of state. He’d been satisfied but she could tell that he was still a little cold. 

“Perhaps we should wrap up together and you can warm yourself with my heat. My body temperature seems to be warmer than yours naturally.” He agreed and she helped him walk to Quill’s quarters and his bed. She removed her clothing. “Remove yours?”

He nodded reluctantly and lay in the bed. She lay beside him and pulled the blankets over them both. “Perhaps we should hold onto one another,” she told him, pulling him into her arms. “I am sorry my metallic parts might be cold.”

She liked it, this holding him in her arms thing. His skin warmed as she held him and he touched her back, soothing and petting it absently with one hand.

Nebula had had little affection in her life before Thanos had killed her family and taken her as one of his ‘children’ and she’d had no affection since then at all. Thanos had not encouraged any physical interaction with her except teaching her to hurt and kill. She noted that he often touched her sister in what she assumed was affection, patting her hair and holding her hand. He had not done this with her, though. 

She awkwardly patted Stark’s shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Next thing she knew, she was waking from a rather long sleep, awakened when Stark got out of the bed. “Need to pee,” was all he said as he made his way to the lavatory. She was surprised that they both slept so quickly and so long. He snuggled under the blanket with her when he returned. 

“Thank you for keeping me warm,” he told her later, when they got up and dressed. 

“I do not wish you to die of cold or your injuries.” 

“I don’t wish it either,” he said with a bitter laugh.

“Do you think we will die out here?” She hadn’t known, until the words came out of her mouth, that this was her fear. 

“Well, we can keep the ship going but not long enough to get us home, so maybe we will. I’m trying not to think about that much.” 

She nodded. “Trying _not_ to think of something makes it harder not to think of it.”

“We can distract ourselves.” 

“How?” She was genuinely curious.

“We can work on the ship.” 

So they had. They had repaired what they could, had gotten as many systems as possible working or, at least, working better. They’d inventoried what supplies and fuel they had, though this endeavor had, in the end, only depressed them more. 

And Stark talked. 

He told her of his childhood, how he’d been a lonely little boy who’d wanted only to please his distant and uninterested father. Nebula certainly understood this. All she’d ever tried to do was please Thanos and despite her best efforts, it had always been Gamora he had favored.

He told her of his college years, of his brilliance and his debauchery as he’d sought affection through sex, alcohol and drugs. She understood this as well. She had applied herself to being the best assassin in Thanos’ army of killers in an attempt to get her father’s affection. 

He talked of Pepper, of Steve and his love for both of them. This was not something she understood quite as much. Her father had her sterilized when she hit puberty, not willing to have his children lose their focus on him to something as mundane as biology. She had only mated with one person and that was at his demand. Ronan the Accuser had used her when she was sent to help him locate the Orb, used her and pushed her away in disgust when he was done. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, noticing the odd look on her face. 

“Nothing is wrong that wasn’t already wrong,” she said. 

“You looked funny when I talked about love.”

“I do not understand love. I watched my sister and Quill. I found them confusing. He was shallow and not all that pleasant and yet she – she wanted to be with him. I understood the mating. That is simple biology, but why would she want to talk to him? He is tedious and silly.” 

“Affection makes people look better to us than they are. I think maybe we see what they can be.”

“Does affection make the sex better, too?”

“Why do you ask?” 

“I had no affection for my – partner and it was horrid. He used me as a receptacle and then he was done.” 

“Then he didn’t do it right. Sex should be pleasurable for both partners.”

“Do you know how to do it right?” she asked him and immediately regretted her words. Why on earth had she asked him that?

“I’ve done it a lot. I don’t know if that means I do it right. I have usually tried to make sure my partner enjoyed it, too, though probably out of my need to be loved more than any real affection for them. Except Pepper and Steve. I cared – care about them a lot.” He looked sad and lost for a moment before schooling his face once again. 

Before she realized it, she asked, “Could you show me – affection?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back.

His mouth dropped open and he moved it without words coming out. 

“I am sorry. I did not mean it. I spoke before I thought.” She was mortified at herself. 

Tony blinked again and finally did speak. “I certainly don’t want to die out here without ever – without at least -” He stopped, not sure how to say what he was thinking. She started to get up and move away. “Wait. I don’t know if I can make it – I don’t know if I can even do it, but I want to hold you close, at least. I need affection. Humans do. I do, oh shit, I’m making a mess of this.”

She moved close to him as he sat in Quill’s chair. Though it was quite awkward, she put her arms around him and hugged him. He returned the hug and after a few minutes, he pulled back and looked into her black eyes. “I can show you affection. I can show you more if you understand that I’m not sure how physically able I am.” 

She kissed his cheek on impulse.

He reached his hand up and placed it on her cheek, moving her mouth to touch his. He kissed her, in the gentlest way he knew, simply touching his lips to hers.

She sighed. 

He stood and took her hand, leading her to Quill’s bed. 

She stood in front of him and undressed as he sat on the bed. She did not see disgust in his eyes as he looked at her nudity. First, there was curiosity as he reached a hand out and touched her metal arm, running his hand down to her hand. 

“Do you feel in it?” 

“No. It is useful because it does not feel pain.” 

He ran his hand back up her arm to where it joined her shoulder and touched her blue skin. Her skin was warm and smooth. Other than the color, she was quite like humans outwardly. She shivered when he touched her breast and was completely embarrassed by the little sound that escaped her when he tweaked her nipple. 

She didn’t expect what he did next as he pulled her close and kissed the swell of her breast. Kissing was something she had seldom seen and never done before now. His lips and his hot breath felt good on her skin. She was shocked when he found her nipple with his mouth and sucked at it as an infant would. She was even more shocked at how it made her feel. It made her need to have him, to mate with him now. She ached inside for something – she wasn’t sure what, but she knew she needed it from him. 

He looked up at her. “You like that?” 

She couldn’t speak so she nodded. 

He dipped his head again and this time, as he sucked, he did things with his tongue. Pleasure shot through her and she moaned out loud. 

“God, you’re sweet,” he murmured as he reached his hand up to her face again. 

She began to tug at his clothing, too, and soon he was as naked as when she’d helped him bathe. She noticed his penis was not so small nor was it lying flaccid anymore. 

“Come, lie beside me in the bed. I’d like to touch you all over,” he said to her as he lay down and patted the bed beside him. 

“Can I touch you, too?”

“I’m counting on it,” he told her as he pulled her close again. 

She put her real hand on his chest and touched the metal reactor. She ran her finger down his stomach until his cock touched the back of her hand. She liked the touch feel of his body hair under her finger. She noticed the clear drop of fluid on his cock. She touched it, smearing it down his length. He made a sound, a soft grunt. 

He rolled up on his side and reached between her legs. She pulled back at first. 

“I won’t hurt you. Open your legs and let me touch you,” he told her, his voice soft, reassuring. “I’ll make sure you feel pleasure.” He kissed her as he slipped a finger between her folds. 

No one had actually touched her before. She squealed and jerked away from his touch yet again. The touch felt almost electric to her. 

“Whoa,” he said, though his tone was gentle and soothing. “Let yourself feel it. Don’t be afraid.” 

She opened her legs again and he touched her again. She couldn’t believe how it felt when his fingers found her hidden places, gently circling her tiny clitoris until she was whimpering. 

“I’m going to slide my finger inside you now. If you don’t like it, I’ll take it out.” He kissed her as he slipped the same finger, wet with her own fluid, inside her. 

“Stark,” she growled, but it wasn’t a threatening growl at all. He smiled at her. 

“Good?” 

She nodded and squeezed her legs together around his hand. Nothing had ever felt like this before. She wasn’t quite certain what to do, but her body seemed to know as she moved her hips, making his finger brush against something inside that she felt all over. She kept moving, feeling it over and over until suddenly, she felt a second of pleasure so sweet and pure that if felt like everything stopped for a split second then the backside of that pleasure washed over her like a wave.

“Oh wow, I wasn’t expecting that,” Tony whispered to her with another kiss. “You’re beautiful.” 

She felt him very hard and prodding her belly as he’d moved his hand and pulled her flush against him. 

“You are very aroused, Stark.”

“You did that, my lovely blue girl.” His voice was low and his dark eyes were almost as black as hers. 

She touched his cock, tentatively wrapped her hand around it. 

“Are you doing this out of pity because you think I’m going to die out here?” he asked. 

“If I were, would it matter?” She moved her hand, amused at how the skin slid up and down with her hand, how he trembled ever so slightly.

Tony blew out a shaky breath. “No.”

“Stop talking and show me more pleasure.” She was moving her hand very slowly. “Can you make me feel pleasure with this?”

“If you liked the way my finger felt inside you, then yes, I think so.” 

She moved really close and put her arms around him. She kissed him. “Will it pleasure you the same way?” 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me what to do.”

He rolled onto his back and motioned for her to get on top of him. “Take it in your hand and guide it inside you. Sit slowly down on me then, and I’m pretty sure you’ll know what to do after that.”

She squatted over his midsection and grasped him in her real hand. She directed the silky head of his cock to her wet opening.

His voice was a little strained. “That’s it, oh god, you’re tight and so hot.” 

She slid down onto him until she was sitting on him. He was right. His cock felt even better than his finger had. It was thick and made her need to move. 

“Ride me. However you want to.” He moved his hips beneath her, pressing up into her a little more. 

“Ohh!” She began to move, bracing her hands on the bed just above his shoulders. 

So this is what her sister did with Quill! She loved the way he felt inside her, filling her and touching places she didn’t know existed. She also was learning that if she moved a certain way, her clitoris rubbed against him and made everything even better. He had a breast in each hand, squeezing and caressing them. She leaned down closer, bringing her breast closer to his mouth and he latched onto her nipple, sucking it hard as she moved a little faster. 

He was bucking his hips up beneath her now as well. 

“Do you feel pleasure, too?” she asked a low voice. 

He let go of her breast. “Oh, yeah.” 

She needed… she wasn’t sure but she decided to touch herself like he had. She braced herself with her metal arm and put her hand down between them. She found her clitoris with her fingers and began to rub it as she moved, riding him. 

She was beginning to feel like she had when Stark had fingered her. She moved harder and a little faster. Her own breathing was as labored sounding now as his was. 

He cried out her name and it sounded almost like a prayer. She could feel him, feel the warmth of his semen, feel the way his cock throbbed inside her. Her second orgasm was a little gentler than the first though every bit as wonderful when it happened. 

“Tony.” She said his name as she finished. She lay on him for a few moments then moved beside him and kissed his cheek. “I would like to stay here with you tonight.”

He smiled very tiredly. “I’d like that.”

*

Over the weeks they spent in the Benatar, Tony became weaker as food, water and oxygen became depleted. 

Nebula held him every night. She helped him if he wanted to be intimate, even when he wasn’t capable any more. She did whatever he asked. 

Sometimes when he was asleep and she knew he couldn’t hear her, she spoke to him. She always said the same words. 

“I love you, Tony Stark.” 

Then she’d gather him in her arms and hope he didn’t die before they were rescued.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
